Deux ne faisait qu'un mais voilà que c'est trois !
by Olympe Maxime
Summary: Pas facile de partager la personne avec qui justement on a tout partagé !
1. Default Chapter

[n/a] : Voici une mini, mini-fic qui nous a été inspirée par une idée de Xaverianne sur TWWO (merci !). Elle sera très différente de ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à maintenant dans le sens ou elle ne comportera aucun slash (très différent en effet lol), aura que très peu de chapitre, n'abordera pas de façon directe les sentiments échangés d'un couple mais visitera plutôt les pensées de l'entourage d'un couple. De plus, c'est notre première fic classée G (maman au secours lol). En espérant ne pas trop décevoir ! Bref, vous connaissez la chanson... Si vous aimez et même si vous aimez pas... gênez-vous pas pour nous le faire savoir !

Évidement, inutile de mentionner que nos noms ne sont pas JKR et que nous ne touchons rien pour cette pseudo composition...

* * *

Chapitre premier : Une fille !

* * *

J'aurais jamais cru que cela aurait pu arriver. Personne n'aurait put le prédire, surtout pas Trewlaney ! Pourtant, l'impensable s'est produit. Je me suis engueulé avec mon frère. Rien de nouveau me direz-vous, voilà, c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas de Percy, Ron ou même Bill. Non ! Il s'agit de mon jumeau ! Jamais depuis notre naissance nous n'avons eu de querelle, jamais nous nous sommes disputés, jamais nous n'avons pensé différemment. Nous avons toujours tout partagé, notre apparence, notre chambre, notre maison de scolarité et même nos idées. Nous avons toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde, jamais d'anicroche ou de malentendu... Jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à ELLE !  
  
Nous formions un duo, nous étions toujours deux. Avec elle ça fait trois ! Trois ! La troisième roue du carrosse ! Celle qui nous empêche d'avancer, celle qui nous empêche d'évoluer comme bon nous semble. Celle qui nous ralentit, celle qui nous arrêtera très bientôt. Elle est en train de tout briser entre nous. Elle s'infiltre et sème la discorde dans notre unité autrefois si forte et que je croyais inébranlable. Il aura fallu une fille pour créer une faille dans notre unicit ! Elle aura réussi à nous séparer.  
  
Ce que je peux la détester maintenant ! Pourtant, je l'aimais bien avant. Avant qu'elle ne mette le grappin sur mon frère et qu'elle le vire contre moi. Avant qu'elle ne m'ampute de mon plus important membre ! Je ne peux tout simplement plus entendre son nom, ni même la voir en photo. Je l'exècre, elle qui jadis c'était montrée si gentille et compréhensive. Elle n'attendait que le bon moment pour me planter ce couteau dans le dos. Dos qui jusqu'à maintenant, s'était chargé de surveiller et protéger mon jumeau. Elle me l'a pris et m'a anéanti du même souffle. Je la haïs !  
  
Tout allait pour le mieux avant qu'elle ne s'incruste dans notre vie. Notre magasin fonctionnait plus que bien, nous commencions même à prévoir l'ouverture d'un autre comptoir à Pré-Au-Lard. Maintenant, tous nos projets communs sont réduits en poussière. Tout ça à cause d'une fille ! CETTE FILLE !  
  
Non mais ! Pourquoi la vie est si cruelle ? De quel droit se permet-elle de me séparer de l'autre moitié de moi-même ? Je la déteste ! Je l'ai déjà dit ? Peu importe, je le redis ! Elle avec ses grands cheveux qui vole derrière elle. Elle avec ses petits yeux charmeurs qui le mettent hors circuit à tout coup. Elle et ses belles paroles qu'il boit comme s'il s'agissait de la source de la vie ! Je la hais !  
  
Depuis qu'elle est entrée « officiellement » dans sa vie, mon frère m'abandonne de plus en plus chaque jour. Il me déleste pour s'occuper d'elle. Il me tasse dans un coin pour mieux lui faire de la place à elle. Moi je ne suis plus rien et elle est tout pour lui. Du jour au lendemain je me suis retrouvé à jouer un rôle de figurant dans la vie que nous partagions ! Je n'ai plus ma place à ses côtés, moi qui pourtant m'y suis toujours retrouvé, même bien avant notre naissance. Nous avons tout partagé et cela va même jusqu'au même utérus... Comment peut-il me faire cela ? Pourquoi me fait-il cela ?  
  
Je sais ! Ça doit être elle qui lui a jeté un sort. Oui, elle l'a ensorcelé, elle l'a charmé et maintenant elle le tient. Mais je vais me battre. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire sans rien dire ! Elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! Elle apprendra à ses dépends que l'on ne cherche pas à écarter George Weasley impunément ! J'étais là bien avant toi ma chère et je serais là bien après toi également ! Tu ne te doutes pas contre qui tu te dresses ma vieille. J'aurais ta peau et je retrouverai ma place au près de mon frère, au près de mon jumeau ! C'est d'ailleurs la seule place qui est mienne, la seule place où je me sens bien, où je suis moi. Alors bas les pattes ! Je vais me battre et je vais gagner.  
  
Fred est à moi ! Je suis Fred et Fred est moi ! Sans lui, je ne suis rien !

* * *

Je ne le comprends pas. J'arrive plus à le cerner. Pourtant avant je pouvais aisément savoir ce qu'il pensait avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Maintenant tout à changé, rien n'est plus pareil. J'ai peur de connaître la raison de son changement de comportement. Je crains de savoir pourquoi il n'agit plus de la même façon avec moi, pourquoi nos rapports sont de plus en plus difficile.  
  
C'est vrai que depuis que je fréquente « officiellement » Angelica, j'ai un peu moins de temps à consacrer aux activités que nous faisions ensemble. En fait, comme nous faisions tout ensemble et ce depuis toujours, je comprends que cela puisse être dérangeant pour lui. Mais je me dois de passer un peu de temps avec Angie ! Elle est ma petite copine après tout ! Il devrait comprendre ça. Il me semble que c'est logique et que c'est facile à assimiler !  
  
J'ai tout fait pour que cela ne l'affecte pas trop. Je peux comprendre que c'est dur, nous avons toujours été ensemble. On termine même la phrase de l'autre parfois. Mais justement, cette complicité ne devrait-elle pas nous aider ? Je veux dire, il est mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir qu'Angie me rend heureux. Il devrait être content pour moi !  
  
Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une petite copine que je veux l'exclure de ma vie. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Il est comme moi, il est une partie de moi, il est moi dans une certaine mesure. Justement ! Ne pourrait-il pas comprendre et apprécier ce qui m'arrive plutôt que d'accuser de tous les mots la pauvre Angelica qui n'a pourtant rien demand ? Parfois je me dis qu'il est simplement jaloux ! Qu'il aimerait bien avoir quelqu'un lui aussi dans sa vie et comme il n'y arrive pas, il m'en veut puisque MOI j'ai quelqu'un. C'est puéril de sa part. Il n'a que se trouver une petite copine également !  
  
Ce n'est pas parce que MONSIEUR choisit de rester célibataire que je suis obligé d'agir de même. D'accord, jusqu'à maintenant, nous avons tout fait à deux mais NOUS NE SOMMES PAS UN COUPLE ! Nous sommes jumeaux ! Nous sommes frères, amis et confidents mais ça s'arrête là. J'ai une vie qui m'est propre, je ne suis pas seulement la moitié d'un tout. Je suis moi, il est lui. Nous sommes Fred et George ET non pas Fred OU George. Il y a une sacrée différence mais je crois qu'il refuse de l'entendre. Toute ma vie, j'ai tout partagé avec lui mais ce que je vis avec Angie, je ne peux le partager. Je ne VEUX le partager. C'est mon petit bonheur, quelque chose qui m'appartient, à moi et à moi seul !  
  
Je trouve sincèrement dommage qu'il ne puisse comprendre cela. C'est navrant de le voir réagir ainsi. Cela me rend triste mais je ne veux pas céder ! Je tiens trop à Angelica. Le problème, c'est que je tiens aussi à mon frère ! Je ne peux le balayer de ma vie du revers de la main, il fait parti de moi ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas comprendre que j'ai besoin de lui ET d'Angie dans ma vie ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas accepter cela ?  
  
Jamais il n'y a eu de malentendu entre nous. Il aura fallu une fille pour nous séparer. Mais il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quelle fille. Il s'agit d'Angie, la fille que j'aime.  
  
Sans elle je suis perdu, sans lui je ne suis rien ! Pourquoi je devrais faire un choix ?

* * *

Euh ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite review svp ! 


	2. douleur de l'âme

[n/a] : petit upload rapide, désolées nous n'avons pas le temps de faire des RAR, ne nous en voulez pas trop, on adore recevoir vos petits mots d'encouragement. Nous vous en remercions du fond du coeur...

* * *

Je le savais, je le savais, il ne pouvait en être autrement. C'était écrit dans le ciel dès la minute où elle a osé s'approprier ce qui ne lui revenait pas de droit. À cause d'elle, je suis le mouton noir de notre famille, rôle qui appartenait à Percy mais qui c'est fait un plaisir de me refiler.

Me voilà, seul, condition que je n'ai jamais connu auparavant. Je n'avais jamais eu à composer avec cette condition puisque Fred m'accompagnait et que j'accompagnais Fred. Maintenant c'est ELLE qui l'accompagne et lui l'accompagne ELLE. C'est officiel, il a fait son choix, et ce n'est pas moi. Je dois me résoudre à accepter le fait que plus jamais les choses ne seront pareilles, plus jamais je ne pourrais retrouver cet état d'insouciance en sa compagnie. Elle a tout ruiné, elle a tout détruit. Ce que l'on avait construit depuis notre naissance se sera envolé en poussière par un simple battement de cils d'une jeune femme machiavélique et diabolique. Elle a resserré son emprise sur celui qui était jadis mon jumeau, celui qui était la moitié de moi-même parfois. Maintenant, je n'existe plus que comme un vague souvenir de complicité fraternelle dans l'esprit de mon frère.

Évidement, cette diablesse a vite fait de se mettre toute la famille de son côté. Personne ne me comprend ou ne fait l'effort de tenter de comprendre ce que je ressens. Pour eux, je ne suis que le vilain frère possessif et jaloux qui réagit trop fortement. J'aimerais bien voir comment ils réagiraient tous si on venait de les amputer de leur membre le plus important ! Ils se bornent tous à croire que je ne suis que jaloux du bonheur de mon frère mais ce qu'il ne comprenne pas, c'est que moi, je suis le seul à voir clair dans le jeu de cette démone. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est m'éloigner le plus possible de Fred pour prendre ma place dans tout les sens du terme. Non pas suffisamment heureuse d'avoir brisé notre complicité, elle veut également ma place dans la compagnie.

Je le sais car je l'ai moi-même entendu de mes propres oreilles. Elle était là à faire des minouches à Fred qui en avait les yeux dans la graisse et elle lui parlait des profits que pourraient faire notre, NOTRE, entreprise si elle mettait à profit ses cours d'administrations. Non mais on s'en fou ! Le magasin des FRÈRES Weasley n'est pas une entreprise comme les autres et c'est ce qui la rend unique et inimitable. Non contente d'avoir détruit la chimie entre mon frère et moi, elle s'attaque maintenant à notre gagne pain. Mais je ne la laisserai pas faire. Foi de George Weasley ! Je ne me suis jamais avoué vaincu et je ne commencerais pas aujourd'hui, surtout que l'enjeu est le plus important de ma vie, on ne parle pas seulement d'un vulgaire match de Quidditch ou d'un pari quelconque, on parle ici de ma relation avec mon frère, mon jumeau, l'autre partie de mon âme !

* * *

Cette fois, il a dépassé les bornes ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait été capable d'une telle bassesse. Accuser la pauvre Angie de vouloir détruire notre magasin. Mais il a perdu la tête ! Angie ne voulait qu'augmenter nos revenus, ses propositions sont plus qu'intelligentes mais surtout évidentes. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre que nous n'y ayons pas pensé avant. Comment peut-il être aussi borné et si restreint ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il n'a jamais été comme ça avant. Au contraire, il était toujours le premier à vouloir tenter quelque chose de nouveau si cela pouvait nous apporter bénéfices ou gloire.

Qu'est devenu mon frère ? Où est passé mon jumeau, celui avec qui je partageais tout, celui qui me complétait ? Maintenant, nous sommes continuellement à couteaux tirés. La moindre pacotille dégénère et mène à des proportions inconnues jusqu'alors pour nous, jadis si unis, si complémentaire. J'ai peur d'avoir perdu celui qui était mon frère d'armes, mon frère d'âme.

J'aimerais bien trouver une solution mais je n'en vois aucune. Je refuse de me séparer d'Angie uniquement pour complaire aux exigences d'un frère jaloux ! Cependant, je dois avouer que sa présence me manque, IL me manque. Parfois j'aimerais que tout soit comme avant mais en ajoutant à l'équation Angie que j'aime réellement. Pourquoi n'est-il pas simplement capable d'être heureux que je sois heureux justement ?

Je ne leur ai rien demandé, je le jure, mais je crois que les autres membres de la famille lui ont tous passé à tour de rôle un savon sur ses agissements. D'un certain côté, il l'a bien cherché. N'empêche que se mettre un seul membre de la famille Weasley à dos, c'est une chose que je ne souhaite à personne que j'aime, alors la famille au complet, je le plains presque le pauvre. Il n'avait qu'à pas se montrer si entêté et obtus ! Pourquoi refuse-t-il de voir l'évidence ? J'aime Angie, elle m'aime, nous nous aimons ! Qu'y a-t-il de mal dans tout ça ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'une nouvelle personne fait partie de ma vie que je veux automatiquement l'écarter. J'ai besoin de lui comme autrefois.

Pourquoi la vie est si dure ? Elle t'offre un morceau de bonheur pour t'en retirer un autre aussitôt. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit absolument Angie OU George ? Pourquoi cela ne pourrait-il pas être Angie ET George ?

Toute cette situation va me rendre dingue. J'en ai assez, j'en peux plus. Il va falloir que cela cesse et très bientôt car je ne pourrais tolérer plus d'animosité. J'ai atteint mon quota, je suis lasse et fatigué de cette mini guerre intestine qui ruine tout ce qui avait été ma vie jusqu'à présent.


End file.
